Compagnie inattendue
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Quelqu'un vient tenir compagnie à Rory pendant ses 2000 ans d'attente pour Amy.


Salut !

Voici donc une petite histoire répondant à un des défis métaphysiques de MelleMani.

Le thème pour celui-là : **Votre personnage dialogue avec le temps.**

J'ai voulu essayer de faire une histoire toute en dialogue, j'espère que ça plaira !

* * *

« Bonjour Rory

\- Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis le Temps.

\- Le dieu du temps ? Un seigneur du Temps ?

\- Il n'y a pas de dieu qui me gouverne. Et je ne suis pas comme ton ami le Docteur. Je suis juste le Temps, comme la Mort est la Mort.

\- C'est trop compliqué pour moi.

\- Je sais, je ne suis pas là pour t'apprendre cela, mais je me suis dit que tu apprécierais un peu de compagnie lors de tes longs siècles d'attente.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Disons qu'il est rare de trouver des personnes assez stables pour que j'ai l'occasion de leur parler. Tout le monde court, se précipite, et ne prend jamais le temps pour les choses importantes.

\- Mais moi oui ?

\- Tu as décidé de passer 2000 ans immobile ou presque par amour. Tu as tout le temps devant toi, si je puis dire.

\- Et vous avez beaucoup trop de blagues sur le temps en mémoire.

\- Il faut bien que je m'amuse. »

xxx

« Bonjour Rory.

\- Temps. Vous revoilà ?

\- En effet. Combien de temps depuis ma dernière visite ?

\- 365 ans. A peu près. Que faisiez-vous ?

\- Je voyage. J'aime bien observer la vie. Prends-tu le temps d'observer autour de toi pendant ton attente ?

\- Parfois. Mais j'ai trop peur de laisser Amy seule. Et les voyageurs ici essaient de s'en emparer.

\- Ils veulent la Pandorica. Pas Amy.

\- S'ils prennent Pandorica je perds Amy.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un pour m'aimer ainsi, ou que je puisse aimer ainsi.

\- Vous n'avez personne ?

\- Je suis presque immortel. Je n'ai même pas réellement d'existence physique, j'aurais pu ne jamais naitre, je n'existe que par un miracle.

\- Mais il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui vous ressemble ?

\- Tu es le plus proche de ce que je suis, Rory. »

xxx

« Je m'excuse d'être parti à l'improviste la dernière fois. J'ai parfois des absences.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On a le temps d'avoir encore bien d'autres discussions.

\- Tu ne critiquais pas mon humour la première fois ?

\- Je reconnais que la solitude me laisse le temps de reconsidérer ma vision des choses.

\- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

\- 543 après JC. C'est important ?

\- Pour toi oui.

\- Mais pour vous ? Les dates comptent ?

\- Je les comprends comme tu comprends mon existence.

\- Vous ne répondez pas.

\- Tu connais la réponse. La date est-elle importante pour toi ?

\- Chaque jour ma rapproche de mes retrouvailles avec Amy.

\- Pour autant, ce n'est pas non plus une réponse. »

xxx

« As-tu eu le temps de réfléchir à tes questions, Rory ?

\- Les dates m'importent peu. Peu importe l'époque où je me trouve, la sensation reste la même.

\- Et tu as visité quelques époques n'est-ce pas ?

\- Venise en 1580 et quelques autres. Le pays de Galle de 2020. Quand j'ai… cessé d'exister selon le Docteur.

\- Et pourtant tu es là.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, le Docteur non plus, il prétend que c'est un miracle.

\- Alors comment expliquerais-tu à quelqu'un qui ne te connait pas, que tu es un homme du 21è siècle, qui a voyagé dans le temps, a cessé d'exister pour finalement finir dans un corps de plastique à attendre 2000 ans par amour. Qui est Rory Williams là-dedans ?

\- Je suis toujours l'ami d'enfance d'Amy, fiancé, et infirmier.

\- Mais si on te donnait quelques millénaires, et que tu vivais comme le Docteur vit ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Non en effet. J'ai même l'impression que dans un peu plus de 1000 ans, le Docteur résoudra ton problème.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir.

\- Je sais combien de temps il reste à chacun d'entre vous. Je ne peux pas dire quelle sera la cause du changement, mais tu finiras ta vie dans un millier d'années. C'est plutôt facile pour la plupart des gens de dire combien de temps il leur reste. Je ne suis que ça. Mais tu ne comprendrais pas. »

xxx

« Bonjour Rory.

\- Vous semblez fatigué.

\- Je le suis. Je suis vieux tu sais, et si seul.

\- Je trouve ça triste.

\- Tu me tiens compagnie. C'est déjà pas mal.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez mourir ?

\- Bien sûr. Comme tout ce qui nait. Il n'y a guère que le néant qui ne nait ni ne meure.

\- Que se passera-t-il quand vous mourrez ?

\- Un autre Temps naitra, ou cet Univers retournera à un état de catatonie. Il n'y a que peu de personnes à tromper la mort. Tu demanderas au Docteur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Au revoir Rory. »

xxx

« Rory !

\- Docteur ?

\- Amy te cherche partout depuis ce matin, que faisais-tu seul ici ?

\- Je tenais compagnie à un ami. »


End file.
